<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the brunette and the bookstore clerk by thepageobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941029">the brunette and the bookstore clerk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageobsessed/pseuds/thepageobsessed'>thepageobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, Mostly Fluff, barba can still be an ada if i want him to, ik this story is pointless wish fulfillment but i literally don't care, in which alex never became an ada, mostly just sweet fluffy cabenson, this is an au for a reason, tw: slight mention of rape in reference to a case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageobsessed/pseuds/thepageobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bookstore au in which alex can't take her eyes off the unreasonably pretty brunette who keeps invading her store and olivia develops a sudden love for reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. olivia finally finds something interesting at a bookstore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: everything belongs to dick wolf/nbc/the actors/not me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CABOT &amp; NOVAK’S BOOKS -</p>
<p>“Hey boss, I’m going for a coffee run, do you want any?” Carisi asked as Alex approached the register. </p>
<p>“Yes, please,”  Alex groaned. The Christmas rush was in full force, and after hours of checking out books and retooling the displays, she was exhausted. </p>
<p>“Store closes in three hours,” he reminded her with a sympathetic smile. </p>
<p>“I know, but I wish it closed around three hours earlier,” she replied tiredly. </p>
<p>“It’s your store, it technically could close at any time,”  Carisi pointed out. </p>
<p> Alex just glared at him. “And lose three hours of Christmas rush profit? I’m tired, but not that tired. Aren’t you going to get that coffee?” </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Carisi obliged before leaving. </p>
<p> As Carisi left, Alex opened up a register, allowing Casey to take a break. They had founded the bookstore together after becoming disillusioned with their lives as overworked junior associates at a private practice law firm. With Alex’s capital and Casey’s business management skills, the bookstore ended up being a success and they never regretted their choice to leave law. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Casey said. “I heard Carisi is getting coffee?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex replied. “I’m assuming he knows to get one for you too. If not… that’s your own problem.” </p>
<p> Casey shot her a playful glare. “I guess I'll just make sure that your displays haven’t been completely trashed while I’m waiting for my coffee.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure they’re unrecognizable at this point,” Alex replied mildly, before turning to the next person in line. “Hi, how are you?” She asked, smiling her well-practiced customer service smile. </p>
<p>“Hi,” The brunette woman replied. “We’re actually NYPD. I’m Captain Olivia Benson and this is Detective Rollins,” she revealed, first gesturing to her badge and then the blonde woman with her. </p>
<p>“Oh okay,” Alex replied slowly. “What do you need?” she asked, wondering what NYPD detectives wanted with her. </p>
<p>“Do you have an electronic record of your customers who pay with credit cards? Our victim noticed our potential suspect in her case coming out of your store yesterday, and this might be our best shot at IDing him,” Captain Benson replied. </p>
<p>“Yeah sure, I can give you our logs. He would have been here yesterday?” Alex confirmed. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Benson affirmed.</p>
<p> Alex pointed out the logs and gave them to the Captain. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Benson smiled at her, before leaving. Alex couldn’t help but notice how pretty the woman’s smile was as she left. </p>
<p> Shaking her head, she turned to the next customer in line, who made it extremely clear that he did not appreciate being inconvenienced by the NYPD. </p>
<p> She appreciated Carisi’s return minutes later with the coffee, as it was a convenient excuse for her to put him on the register so he could deal with the stressed and complaining customers instead of her. </p>
<p>“A thank you would have been appreciated,” he grumbled, obviously not feeling that his new assignment was an acceptable show of gratefulness on Alex’s part. </p>
<p>“I think the $300 law textbook I’m lending you is thank you enough,” she replied, rolling her eyes. Carisi was lucky that his outdated professor required the same textbook that Alex had used a number of years ago. </p>
<p>“You definitely think it is,” Carisi retorted playfully. </p>
<p> Alex just smirked at him, before leaving so she could inspect Casey’s unfortunate attempts at fixing her displays. While Alex loved Casey like a sister, she had little faith in her design skills.<br/>
“Nice try,” she commented as she came up behind Casey. </p>
<p> Casey shot her a glare. “Would you like to say something about my display?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I already did” Alex replied with a smile, before gently nudging her aside so she could fix it. “It might be better if you checked our financials, it’s more suited towards your strengths. Also, Carisi got coffee for you, it’s behind the register.” </p>
<p>“Oh thank God, I’m around a minute away from either fainting or having a complete mental breakdown,” Casey said, before rushing towards the coffee. Alex just smiled as she continued arranging the books into an (at least slightly) presentable tower.</p>
<p>- NYPD SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT-</p>
<p>”How the hell are we supposed to find this guy?” Olivia complained as she looked at the spartan evidence currently on the board. </p>
<p>“I have absolutely no idea,” Amanda replied, her dejected tone mirroring Olivia’s. </p>
<p>“So, our vic noticed the perp coming out of the bookstore and thought he was staring at her, but she assumed it was nothing. Two hours later, as she’s walking home alone after dinner, this guy corners her in the alley and rapes her.” Fin confirmed. “Anything we could do with that?” </p>
<p>“Maybe check the bookstore? From the vic’s recount, he was probably there between 5-6, so we can check if they have records of everyone who bought books there during that time,” Amanda suggested. </p>
<p>“It’s worth a shot,”  Olivia agreed.”I’ll go there with Rollins. Fin and Kat, you guys can take a break, you’ve both been on the case for a while now”. </p>
<p> Fin and Kat nodded, and Olivia and Amanda left quickly, hoping for some kind of record that could lead them to their suspect. </p>
<p>“If we can’t track him down with this, I have no idea what our options are,” Olivia confided in Amanda as she drove to the bookstore. “I mean, the DNA didn’t even have a familial match. All we know about this guy is that he is tall and has brown hair.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Amanda sighed. “This guy’s basically a ghost.” </p>
<p> They arrived at the bookstore and got into line, waiting as the blonde woman at the register finished chatting with a redhead employee and turned to them. </p>
<p>“Hi, how are you?” The woman asked, smiling at them. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Olivia replied. “We’re actually NYPD. I’m Captain Olivia Benson and this is Detective Rollins,” she said, gesturing to her badge and then Amanda next to her. </p>
<p>“Oh okay,” the clerk replied. “What do you need?” </p>
<p>“Do you have an electronic record of your customers who pay with credit cards? Our victim noticed our potential suspect coming out of your store yesterday, and this might be our best shot at IDing him,” Olivia replied, hoping she wouldn’t need to get a warrant. Barba was, by all reports, in a bad mood due to his loss in court this morning and asking for a warrant with no suspect would only worsen it. </p>
<p>“Yeah sure, I can give you our logs. He would have been here yesterday?” The clerk confirmed. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliva affirmed, silently grateful. </p>
<p>The clerk quickly printed out the logs and gave them to her</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Olivia replied, smiling at her. It was quite nice to not have to beg or threaten to get information for once. Also, it didn’t hurt that the woman at the register was extremely pretty. </p>
<p> They left, slightly more hopeful than they had been coming in. </p>
<p>“That was surprisingly easy,” Amanda remarked. </p>
<p>“For once,” Olivia replied in agreement. “I hope our guy’s in the log though.” </p>
<p> After they got back to the station they stared at the log, wondering how to approach their search. </p>
<p>“So we are searching for a white male who is not in the system,” Olivia muttered as she started sorting through the logs, “who bought something between 5 and 6 in the evening.” </p>
<p>“I guess our only option is to look in that time period and put every male name that we find in the system to eliminate them and hope for the best,” Amanda replied, sighing. </p>
<p>“I guess I might need to call Lucy and ask her to stay a little longer,” Olivia said. “There’s no way that this won’t take forever.” </p>
<p>“You could always call Fin and Kat back in,” Amanda suggested hopefully. </p>
<p>“No, that would just be mean,” Olivia replied, putting on her glasses and mentally preparing herself for a long night. </p>
<p> After hours of inputting male names into the system, they were left with two subjects. </p>
<p>“All we have left are William Dewey and Henry Grey, right?” Olivia checked. </p>
<p>“Yes, and from those names alone I can tell that this investigation is going to be hell,” Amanda replied. </p>
<p>“Even if the DNA matches, his high priced lawyer will probably end up getting him a misdemeanor at worst,” Olivia replied in disgust. </p>
<p>“If that,” Amanda agreed. “I’m sure the ‘it was consensual but she regretted it in the morning and cried rape’ defense will be used like it always is”. </p>
<p>“It’s their defense every time, yet it works way too often,”  Olivia said musingly. “It sickens me to see them act all wounded  and victimized while simultaneously slut-shaming and degrading the actual victim.” </p>
<p>“Do you think Barba will get us a warrant for their DNA?” Amanda asked, changing the subject. </p>
<p>“Probably, since we only have these two suspects. Maybe we should ask them directly first though, and if only one refuses, we can just take him in,” Olivia responded. </p>
<p>“I don’t think refusing to be tested is enough probable cause though,” Amanda responded. </p>
<p>“No, but we can just use them being at the bookstore as probable cause and hopefully get the DNA warrant after arresting him.” Olivia clarified. </p>
<p> “You know, sometimes I wonder why I subject myself to this job,” Amanda sighed, sinking back into her chair. </p>
<p>“Don’t we all,” Olivia agreed as she looked at the pictures of their two subjects in front of her once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. olivia pledges to support her local independent bookstore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which olivia suddenly has a newfound interest in books.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: everything belongs to dick wolf/nbc/the actors/not me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CABOT &amp; NOVAK’S BOOKS -</p><p>Logically, Alex knew that she shouldn’t blame the customers for her current mood. It wasn’t their fault she had made the (ill-advised) decision to open a bookstore and it wasn’t their fault that she had been working straight for the last six hours. Despite knowing that, she couldn’t help but silently resent them as she watched them browse around, inadvertently messing up the displays she had spent hours on.</p><p>“Uh, boss?” Carisi asked, sidling up next to her.</p><p>“Yes Carisi?” she replied tiredly.</p><p>“Are you okay? You seem a little..” he trailed off.</p><p>“A little what Carisi,” Alex replied, not in the mood for an interrogation. </p><p>“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I got three hours of sleep last night, I’m probably just hallucinating.”</p><p>Alex softened a little. “How are classes going?” she asked. Sometimes she forgot that Carisi spent all day working, and all night studying.</p><p>“Good!” Carisi replied, brightening. “I mean, I’m tired constantly, and I have no free time, but I’m on track to graduate in a few months.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Alex replied, not even having to force the smile that she gave him. Carisi had been working at the bookstore since he started taking night classes at Fordham Law, and she was proud of the progress he had made since then.</p><p>“I still have to pass the bar though,” Carisi reminded her.</p><p>“I'm sure you will,” Alex reassured him, “Although I’ll miss you when you’re a hotshot corporate lawyer making millions.”</p><p>Carisi laughed. “Yeah, I was thinking I’d go for the DA’s office instead.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Alex asked with interest. “I almost went down that route myself. To be honest, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had gone down that route myself. I could see myself being a crusader for justice, fighting for the victims who don’t have anyone to fight for them.”</p><p>Carisi snorted but didn’t respond, just gesturing to the unnoticed customer waiting in line (who did not seem at all impressed by Alex’s speech) instead. </p><p>Alex shot Carisi a glare and turned to the customer, apologizing for the delay.</p><p>After another hour of working, Alex was not even sure if she should legally be allowed to interact with the customers, as she was at the end of her tether and was about to snap at the next person who asked her a stupid question such as “Could I have a refund please?” or “Alex how about you put the pen down, you look like you want to stab someone with it and that would be bad for business’’.</p><p>Alex looked down and realized that she was in fact, holding the pen that she was using very tightly, and dropped it to the table in response. </p><p>“Happy?” she asked Casey.</p><p>“About you dropping the pen or just in general?” Casey asked. “The answer is yes to both by the way.”</p><p>Alex looked at her suspiciously. “And why are you so happy?” she asked.</p><p>“Because in 15 minutes, I am out of here, and 45 minutes after that I will be on a date with a very attractive and intelligent woman,” Casey replied proudly.</p><p>“Using the escort service again?” Alex asked, smirking.</p><p>Casey rolled her eyes. “You’re just jealous since you haven’t had a date this century.”</p><p>“I have a perfectly fine dating life,” Alex countered indignantly. </p><p>“I thought we just established that escort services don’t count,” Casey teased. </p><p>Alex glared at her. “I hope your date realizes just how unattractive you are of a person on the inside and runs like hell to save herself.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Casey responded cheerfully, before pausing. “It’s not busy, so I might just leave if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Do what you want, I’m here until closing,” Alex responded gloomily.</p><p>“I figured,” Casey replied, before making a quick exit in order to avoid Alex, who had grabbed the pen again.</p><p>After Casey left, Alex surveyed the store, bored. Carisi and Casey were both gone and there were only a few customers left, the Christmas rush long over.</p><p>“Hello,” a voice asked, and Alex turned to the register. </p><p>“Hi,” she replied, belatedly recognizing the familiar face from a few weeks ago. “What do you need Captain?”</p><p>The Captain (Benson? Benton?) smiled. “This isn’t work, I just was getting some books for my son,” she said, putting a few books on the register.</p><p>Alex’s heart sank, of course the pretty Captain had a son. She was probably married too. As Alex thought that, a man appeared behind the Captain, silently confirming Alex’s fears.</p><p>“I can pay Olivia,” he said, smiling at Alex as he took out his credit card. Alex tried her best to return it, as Olivia glared at him.</p><p>“Absolutely not, you paid for our dinner,” she protested.</p><p>“It can be a late Christmas gift for Noah,” he suggested hopefully.</p><p>“You already got him a Christmas gift. At Christmas,” Olivia replied, visibly displeased. </p><p>“You could always just split the bill, a lot of married couples with separate bank accounts do that,” Alex suggested from the sidelines.</p><p>To her surprise, Olivia and the man both broke out into laughter. </p><p>“We aren’t married,” Olivia responded. “Truthfully, we aren’t really each others’ types.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Alex asked, trying (and failing) to keep her voice casual.</p><p>“Yeah,” Olivia responded. “I took out Rafael to cheer him up, since his boyfriend broke up with him yesterday, despite his congenial disposition and sparkling eyes.”</p><p>Rafael glared at Olivia. “Why does that sound more like an insult than a compliment?”</p><p>“I would never insult you Rafael,” Olivia responded, her face the picture of innocence, before handing Alex her credit card while Rafael was distracted. </p><p>Alex took the card and rang up the books over Rafael’s protests. “Here you go,” she said, handing the bag to Olivia, before turning to Rafael. “I’m sorry about your boyfriend,” she said.</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied, his face turning red, as he turned to glare at Olivia.</p><p>Alex watched them leave. If what Olivia said was true, that they were both not each other’s type, that meant that both of them were gay. Which led her to the question of why she felt disappointed when she assumed Olivia was married and now felt almost.. relief? She barely knew Olivia, yet she was almost mesmerized by her. Shaking off whatever those feelings were, Alex turned to the next person in line. It wasn’t as if she was ever going to see Olivia again anyway.</p><p>- OUTSIDE CABOT &amp; NOVAK’S BOOKS -</p><p>As soon as they exited the store, Rafael turned to Olivia with a grin that she knew only too well.</p><p>“You like her,” he stated plainly.</p><p>“I’ve met her twice. I don’t even know her name,” Olivia responded.</p><p>“You really like her,” Rafael repeated.</p><p>“She’s pretty, but I can’t like someone I don’t even know. She could be a serial killer for all I know,” Olivia argued.</p><p>“First of all, you really should take some time off work, this job is making you paranoid,” Rafael began. “Secondly, if you don’t know her, you should get to know her. Who knows, she might like you too.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Olivia scoffed. “She’s probably straight.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Rafael countered. “Her face definitely dropped a little when I appeared while she was talking to you, but then brightened when you said we weren’t married and that we weren’t each others’ types.”</p><p>“Or, you are overanalyzing everything because of your own relationship issues,” Olivia replied with a sigh.</p><p>“It was a mutual decision,” Rafael replied stiffly.</p><p>“Sure it was,” Olivia responded placatingly. “Also, why were you so hellbent on buying the books for Noah?”</p><p>“Fin got him that soccer ball last week, and I don’t want Noah to like him more than me,” Rafael said stubbornly.</p><p>“And you think books are going to make him like you?” Olivia asked incredulously. “I don’t think you’re going to be usurped by Fin of all people, and Noah likes you enough as it is, you don’t have to buy the way to his heart.”</p><p>Although Olivia would never say it out loud, she found Noah and Rafael’s relationship adorable. She was lucky that although Noah didn’t have a father (who was alive), he had a father figure in Rafael. </p><p>“Of course I don’t have to, but I still want to,” Rafael retorted. “Anyways, let's go back to the bookstore clerk.”</p><p>“What about her?” Olivia asked, not particularly excited for a continuation of their conversation.</p><p>“I’ve always said you should read more,” Rafael said.</p><p>“I don’t think I've ever heard you say that to me,” Olivia responded.</p><p>“I’m saying it now,” Rafael said. “Just drop by the bookstore a little more frequently. Buy some books, get her name, build up a rapport, and then ask her out. It’s simple.”</p><p>“Never knew that you were such a relationship guru Barba,” Olivia said playfully. </p><p>Despite it’s less than credible source, Olivia did end up taking Rafael’s advice. Standing in front of the bookstore, Olivia contemplated how much of a mistake she was making. Despite her reservations though, she eventually went inside and started browsing books. After a few minutes, she chose a cookbook and went to the register.</p><p>Nerves swelled up inside of her as she made eye contact with the clerk.</p><p>“Oh, hi!” the blonde woman greeted, visibly taken aback. “Olivia, right?”.</p><p>“Yeah,” Olivia confirmed. “Just this please,” she said, handing the cookbook to her.</p><p>There was an awkward silence as the clerk rang up the book. As it was handed to her, Olivia decided to ask.</p><p>“I was just wondering what your name is?” she asked, keeping her voice casual. “I’ve seen you a few times and I just realized that I never caught it.”</p><p>“It’s Alex,” the woman replied, looking pleased, not creeped out as Olivia had feared. </p><p>“Thank you, Alex,” Olivia replied, as she took the book and left. After exiting the bookstore, Olivia mentally kicked herself. She had a perfectly good opportunity to ask Alex out, but she had faltered in the face of probable rejection.</p><p>After her first attempt, Olivia found reasons to go to the bookstore frequently in the next few weeks, and surprisingly, Alex was almost always there. Finally, while buying a book about indoor gardening (Olivia had been inspired by the parenting book that she had bought a few days ago, which said that it was good for children to grow up around plants), Olivia finally decided to make her move. </p><p>After Alex rang up her book and handed it to her, as per their routine, Olivia cleared her throat. </p><p>“Would you be interested in maybe going on a date with me? It’s perfectly fine if you aren’t, but I was just wondering because I think I like you and-”</p><p>Alex cut off Olivia’s rambling. “I’m sorry,” she began, “but..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, i am aware that this is the least suspenseful cliffhanger of all time and i am not ashamed of it lmao. nevertheless, it'll be resolved on thursday in chapter 3. stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. olivia and alex go on a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which olivia and alex both overthink everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: everything belongs to dick wolf/nbc/the actors/not me<br/>(also, just to avoid confusion, this chapter begins a little bit before where the last chapter ended)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CABOT &amp; NOVAK’S BOOKS -</p>
<p>Alex’s assumption that she would never see Olivia again, turned out to be laughably untrue. It was only a few days later that the brunette came up to the register once again, this time carrying a cookbook.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi!” Alex said, taken aback. “Olivia, right?”.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Olivia confirmed. “Just this please,” she said, handing the cookbook to her.</p>
<p>An n awkward silence descended upon them as Alex rang up the book, with neither of them knowing what to say. As Alex handed the book back to her, Olivia opened her mouth.</p>
<p>“I was just wondering what your name is?” Olivia asked. “I’ve seen you a few times and I just realized that I never caught it.”</p>
<p>“It’s Alex,” Alex replied. Although she tried not to let it show on her face, Olivia’s question sparked a little bit of hope in her. It seemed like Olivia was actually interested in her, enough to want to know her name at least.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Alex,” Olivia replied, before quickly leaving. Alex couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at her quick exit. Maybe she was overanalyzing things and Olivia’s question was just borne out of friendly curiosity.</p>
<p>She began to doubt her reservations in the next few weeks though, as Olivia became a more and more frequent guest, always buying a single book and making slight, polite conversation, before rushing out. The pattern continued and over time Alex had come to expect Olivia’s frequent visits.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she said simply, as Olivia handed her a book, this one about indoor gardening.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Olivia replied.</p>
<p>After Alex rang up the book and handed it to Olivia, Olivia cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Would you be interested in maybe going on a date with me? It’s perfectly fine if you aren’t, but I was just wondering because I think I like you and-”</p>
<p>Alex cut off Olivia’s rambling. “I’m sorry,” she began, “but are you asking me on a date?”</p>
<p>Olivia looked positively mortified. “Yeah, I’m so sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking, this was such a stupid idea,” she said.</p>
<p>“No, no!” Alex cut in. “I mean, yes, I’d love to go on a date and get to know you better. I was just surprised that you actually asked me.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Olivia asked. “You’re beautiful and smart. Who wouldn't ask you out?”</p>
<p>Alex blushed. “Thank you, but in my experience, there are plenty of people who aren’t interested in asking me out.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that,”  Olivia said with a smile. “So, where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere,” Alex said quickly. She wasn’t very picky and would be fine with anything Olivia picked.</p>
<p>“Maybe I'll surprise you then,” Olivia said. “Are you free at 5 on Friday?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean I can get cover for the store,” Alex said quickly. She was flustered. Alex Cabot was never flustered. Somehow though, Olivia Benson had managed to break down her walls in only a dozen two-minute conversations.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. I can pick you up if you want to give me an address?” Olivia said with a charming smile.</p>
<p>Alex only hesitated for a minute before scribbling it down on a spare piece of paper and giving it to Olivia. Although abstractly, she knew that it might be dangerous to give a woman whom she barely knew her address, her mind somehow lost all analytical skills in the face of Olivia.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Olivia said, smiling at her. ”See you then!”</p>
<p>“See you then,” Alex echoed as Olivia left, still unsure as to what exactly had just happened.</p>
<p>- RESIDENCE OF ALEXANDRA CABOT -</p>
<p>Alex straightened the dress she was wearing and analyzed it in the mirror, before tearing it off in exasperation. It wasn’t right. She was about to go on a date with the woman she had been fantasizing about for weeks, and everything needed to be perfect. She needed to be perfect.</p>
<p>Sighing, she opened her closet and chose another dress. Trying it on, she wrinkled her nose, disliking how it made her arms look. Throwing that dress onto the ever-growing pile of rejects, she sighed once again before picking up the phone. Carisi was manning the store, and she knew for a fact that Casey was free tonight. Sighing, she dialed Casey’s number and called.</p>
<p>“Alex? Aren’t you doing something tonight,”  Casey asked in way of a greeting.</p>
<p>“Hi to you too,” Alex responded irritably. “To answer your question, yes. I have a date in an hour, but I’ve been trying to find a dress for the past half-hour and I've had no luck whatsoever. Can you please help me?” she asked, her tone growing pleading at the end.</p>
<p>“You have a date?” Casey asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I know, pigs do fly,” Alex said unamusedly. “More importantly, can you help me?”</p>
<p>“Depends what’s in it for me,” Casey said with entirely too much self-satisfaction.</p>
<p>“The eternal gratitude of your good friend and business partner?” Alex suggested.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Casey replied. “How about you cover for me on Monday night and Tuesday morning?”</p>
<p>“Do I even want to ask why you need cover?” Alex sighed.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Casey replied. “Anyways, deal?”</p>
<p>“Why not,” Alex said. “Deal. Now get over here now, we only have an hour.”</p>
<p>“I'll be right over,” Casey assured her before hanging up.</p>
<p>Alex surveyed her wardrobe again as she waited for Casey. How did nothing fit? She had so many clothes yet nothing was good enough for her date. Luckily, Casey burst in, carrying some dresses of her own. </p>
<p>“I brought some backups in case your wardrobe situation is actually as dire as you made it out to be,” she said in response to Alex’s quizzical look”.</p>
<p>“It is” Alex groaned, gesturing hopelessly at the giant pile of discarded clothes sitting on her bed. “Nothing looks right!”</p>
<p>“You’re just overly critical,” Casey sighed, before analyzing her wardrobe. She picked up a few pieces and held them up to Alex, before directing her to change. After following Casey’s instructions, Alex looked in the mirror, and her mouth dropped open. </p>
<p>“How do you do that?” she asked accusingly.</p>
<p>“Do what?” Casey responded nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Just know what looks right immediately. It took you five minutes to pick out this outfit, and it looks great! I tried to find something for an hour and I had no luck,” Alex complained. </p>
<p>“Magic,” Casey said teasingly, before ducking at Alex’s glare. “Anyways I’ll probably go if you don’t mind, I have a date with my TV.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you,” Alex said, waving her out. “But thanks!” she called at Casey’s retreating form. </p>
<p>“No problem!” Casey called back in return.</p>
<p>Alex smiled in relief at herself in the mirror, before beginning to put on her makeup. That took her right up until 5, when she found herself standing nervously in front of the door.</p>
<p>“What if Olivia backed out?” “What if she doesn’t want me?”</p>
<p>Alex knew that her fears were irrational. Despite that though, her heart pounded as the clock came closer and closer to 5. She was jolted out of her worries though, by a knock at the door.</p>
<p>She opened the door and smiled softly at the woman on the other side.</p>
<p>“Hey Olivia, you look beautiful,” she said.</p>
<p>“Alex, you look stunning,” Olivia replied with a smile.</p>
<p>- RESIDENCE OF OLIVIA BENSON -</p>
<p>“How long has it been since you were last on a date?” Rafael questioned as he watched Olivia rush around getting ready, his amusement evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“Decades probably,” she responded curtly, focused fully on her makeup.</p>
<p>“Point taken,” he responded, studying her as she applied her eyeshadow.</p>
<p>Feeling his eyes on her back,” Olivia turned around. “Problem Barba?” she asked in the faux friendly voice that she normally saved for perps.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Rafael replied, averting his eyes. </p>
<p>“Then why are you staring at me?” she asked, turning back to her makeup. </p>
<p>“Your breathtaking beauty,” he responded with a saccharine smile. </p>
<p>“Good,” she replied. After a beat, she continued. “Don’t you have somewhere better to be?”</p>
<p>“Literally or metaphorically?” he responded. “Are you asking whether I am satisfied with my life as it is currently, or whether there is something I would rather be doing than watching you apply makeup.”</p>
<p>“The latter,” Olivia replied drily. </p>
<p>“I could be getting drunk in a bar,” Rafael suggested.</p>
<p>“So, you don’t have anywhere better to be,” Olivia surmised.</p>
<p>“Work?” Rafael attempted.</p>
<p>“That’s just sad,” Olivia said, shaking her head before turning to face him. “I feel kind of bad for forcing you into this.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t force me into anything,” Rafael countered. “I enjoy spending time with Noah.”</p>
<p>“You could be going on dates instead though!” Olivia protested. “Instead you are subjecting yourself to a night of dinosaur chicken nuggets and Power Rangers!”</p>
<p>“I don’t see the problem,” Rafael replied.</p>
<p>Olivia arched an eyebrow. “I really appreciate it though,”  she said as she gave her makeup one last once over.</p>
<p>“I know you do,” Rafael replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“I guess I’m leaving them,” Olivia said, exiting the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Bye Noah!” she said, kissing the young boy’s head.</p>
<p>“Bye Mom,” he replied with a smile. </p>
<p>“Be good for your Uncle Rafael” she reminded him as she left. “Bye Rafael.”</p>
<p>“Bye,”  Rafael responded as she left the apartment.</p>
<p>With every step she took, Olivia felt her nerves grow exponentially. What if this was all a mistake? What if Alex gave her a fake address? What if Alex didn’t want to date her?”</p>
<p>Olivia tried to shake off her fears as she arrived at Alex’s apartment. Arriving at the door listed on the piece of paper Alex had given her, Olivia steeled herself before knocking.</p>
<p>The door swung open, and the sight of Alex almost rendered Olivia breathless. She looked radiant.</p>
<p>“Hey Olivia, you look beautiful,” Alex said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Alex, you look stunning,” Olivia replied in awe. She didn’t know it was physically possible for one woman to look so indescribably beautiful.</p>
<p>“After you,” Olivia said, gesturing for Alex to step outside. Alex complied, and Olivia led her to her car.</p>
<p>“So, where exactly are we going?” Alex asked as Olivia drove them to their destination. </p>
<p>“A restaurant that was recommended to me years ago,” Olivia replied. “It’s the only place I could think of that feels elegant enough to host you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’m pretty sure the vast majority of restaurants are elegant enough to host me,” Alex responded. </p>
<p>“Not in my book,” Olivia replied, before parking at their destination.</p>
<p>Olivia smiled as they reached their destination and went inside. The entire restaurant was beautiful, with its sparkling chandeliers and floor-length windows. She could feel Alex’s shock from behind her.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” she asked, smiling at Alex.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is beautiful,” Alex said, looking around the restaurant in awe. </p>
<p>“Good,” Olivia said simply.</p>
<p>As they were led to their table, Alex grabbed Olivia’s hand softly. “Honestly,”  she said, “You really don’t have to do this. I mean, this is amazing, but I would enjoy the date no matter where you took me.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Olivia replied. “I wanted to do this. I wanted to show you how special you are to me,” she said, smiling at Alex.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Alex said softly, returning the smile as she took the seat across from Olivia.</p>
<p>“Do you know what you want?” Olivia asked as they perused the menus. </p>
<p>“Maybe the salmon,” Alex said musingly. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“No idea,” Olivia said. “Maybe just a salad?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Alex asked, unimpressed. “I didn’t pin you as being a ‘just a salad’ person.”</p>
<p>“I’m a very mysterious person,” Olivia replied with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle, before leaning in conspiratorially. “I definitely had you pinned as a salmon person though,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Alex burst out laughing at Olivia’s delivery of the statement. As Alex calmed down, Olivia turned serious. “We should really get to know each other though,” she said. “20 questions?” she suggested.</p>
<p>“That’s so stereotypical,” Alex laughed. “A detective playing 20 questions.”</p>
<p>Olivia just shrugged. “I’ll begin,” she said.“What’s your favorite food?”</p>
<p>Alex turned contemplative, “I honestly don’t know,” she said. “ Maybe... spaghetti as comfort food and salmon as dinner food.”</p>
<p>Olivia let out a small laugh. “Based on that, you and Noah are going to get along perfectly fine,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Why?’’ Alex asked.</p>
<p>“He loves spaghetti,” Olivia replied. “He orders it every time we go out. It’s gotten to the point where I’m honestly wondering whether I should be concerned about his spaghetti consumption levels.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad that your son has good taste at least,” Alex said, smiling at Olivia. “Judging by your choice in dates, I  would argue that he didn’t inherit that trait from you.”</p>
<p>“And judging by my choice in dates, I would say that he definitely did,” Olivia countered in reply. Alex looked like she wanted to respond to that, but was cut off as the waitress arrived at their table. After they ordered, Alex turned back to Olivia. </p>
<p>“My turn,” she said cheerfully. “What’s your favorite book? From how often you visit the bookstore, you must read a lot.”</p>
<p>Olivia paled. She really didn't want Alex to know that she went to the bookstore to look at Alex, not the books “Yeah,” she said weakly. “I’m a big reader. I go to bookstores all the time.”</p>
<p>“So?” Alex prompted.</p>
<p>Olivia wracked her brain, “Um,” she began, trying to think of a book. Any book. “The Catcher in the Rye,” she said eventually, vaguely remembering Barba referencing it earlier. </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Alex asked, brightening. “So what do you think about Holden’s approach to the world? Do you agree with it?”</p>
<p>“You already asked your question,” Olivia said hastily. “What’s your favorite color?”</p>
<p>Alex raised an eyebrow at Olivia's hasty pivot. “Blue,” she replied.</p>
<p>After a while, the questions became more personal.</p>
<p>“Why did you decide to open a bookstore?” Olivia asked Alex.</p>
<p>“Well, I actually used to be a lawyer,” Alex began. “I got a degree from Harvard Law and went into private practice right out of law school. Everything was fine at first, but then I started to see how ruthless and cold everyone who worked there actually was. After a few years, I was so disillusioned that I ended up leaving law altogether and I used my trust fund to start this bookstore with my friend Casey, who I knew from law school.”</p>
<p>“Your trust fund?” Olivia asked in amusement.</p>
<p>“I tell you an inspiring and uplifting story and that is what you focus on?” Alex asked, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“You're very altruistic, Alex sweetie,” Olivia replied placatingly. “More importantly though, you have a trust fund? How rich are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m well off,” Alex replied stiffly.</p>
<p>Olivia smirked at that. “Your turn,” she said.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, especially since this is only our first date,” Alex began.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Olivia asked. </p>
<p>“Is Noah’s father in the picture?” Alex asked. “You’ve never mentioned him before, so I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“Neither his biological mother nor his father are in the picture,” Olivia confirmed. “I found Noah as a baby during a search of a home for a case. Since we couldn’t find his birth mom, he bounced around foster homes until we finally located her. Unfortunately, she was involved in some dangerous circles and was killed so that she couldn't testify in a high profile case. After that, Noah was sent back to family court but the judge offered to let me foster him, with the possibility of adoption later on, since I had been with him throughout everything. His father was never in the picture, but he isn’t alive anymore anyway.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Alex said, registering the new information. “Poor kid,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Was that too much information?” Olivia asked, her face flushing. “It’s only our first date, I completely understand if I scared you off with all of this.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I was the one who asked,” Alex reassured her. “That judge was smart though,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Olivia said, smiling herself as she recalled how happy she had been that day.</p>
<p>The waitress then came to clear their plates and give them the check.</p>
<p>After leaving, Olivia drove Alex home. Outside her apartment, Olivia smiled at her.</p>
<p>“This was a great first date,” Alex said with a soft smile. “Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for even agreeing to go on this date,” Olivia responded before pausing. “Would you want to make this a regular thing?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Alex replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Olivia leaned in for a kiss and Alex obliged, their lips meeting briefly before Olivia pulled away. </p>
<p>“Bye Alex,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Bye Olivia,” Alex said in return, mirroring Olivia's smile as she watched her walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm posting this instead of doing readings for class and i have no regrets. next chapter will be posted on saturday and is (unsurprisingly) fluffy. stay safe (and happy july)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. alex finds her inner seven-year-old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which alex learns she has more in common with Noah than just a love for spaghetti and olivia benson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: everything belongs to dick wolf/nbc/the actors/not me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- CABOT &amp; NOVAK’S BOOKS -</p><p>Ever since Alex and Olivia had begun dating, Alex had been on cloud nine. </p><p>Unfortunately, that had become all too obvious to her nosy coworkers over the past few weeks, who now wanted to know personal information about Alex’s life which she would really rather they didn't know. </p><p>“Hey Alex,” Casey began innocently. “What’s got you all cheerful the past few days.”</p><p>“My vivid recurring dreams in which you are convicted of tax fraud and sentenced to life in prison,” Alex responded cheerfully.</p><p>“I was just asking a question!” Casey replied defensively. ”I forgot to ask, how was that date you went on a few weeks ago? The one I helped you pick out clothes for?” she continued as she began sorting the contents of a basket of discarded books.</p><p>“Is it strictly necessary for you to inquire about my personal life at work?” Alex asked as she began aiding Casey in the book sorting.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me asking my coworker friendly questions?” Casey countered. “I tell you about my love life all the time!”</p><p>“Yes, despite my <i>repeated</i> pleas for you to stop,” Alex responded, unimpressed. “If I tell you the date went okay, will you leave me alone?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Casey replied.</p><p>“It went fine,” Alex said reluctantly as she set a book down in the fiction pile with what could be considered excessive force</p><p>“Did you get any?” Casey asked, facing her with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“That is the opposite of leaving me alone,” Alex said sourly as she tossed a book at Casey.</p><p>“So, no then,” Casey replied, masterfully ducking the book.</p><p>“How about you focus more on working and less on bothering me,” Alex said icily.</p><p>“Fine,” Casey acquiesced, glaring at Alex as she grabbed the sorted basket of books to restock.</p><p>Alex was lucky in that regard, as only a minute later, a familiar face set a book down in front of her. </p><p>“Hey,” Olivia greeted with a smile.</p><p>“Hey Liv,” Alex responded. “What are you buying?” she asked, looking down at the book’s title before instantly regretting it, her face flushing red.</p><p>Olivia doubled over, laughing, as Alex spluttered. “I  didn’t even know we carried books like that!” she said indignantly, glaring at the book as if it had personally offended her. </p><p>“Your loss,” Olivia replied after she recovered from her fit of laughter. “I figured maybe we could learn some tricks for when we make it to third base.”</p><p>“Charming,” Alex remarked drily. </p><p>“Speaking of third base,” Olivia began, “do you want to come over tonight?”</p><p>“Don’t you have a child?” Alex asked, looking at her skeptically.</p><p>“Yes, I want to introduce you to him as Mommy’s girlfriend, if you’re okay with that,” Olivia said, a hint of nervousness coloring her voice.</p><p>“Definitely,” Alex said. “I've honestly been looking forward to meeting him”.</p><p>“Really?” Olivia asked. “You’ve never really struck me as the child-friendly type if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“I never was, until you,” Alex replied bluntly. “I don’t know how, but I've gone from being apathetic at best about children, to actually being excited to meet your kid.”</p><p>“I’m just extremely charming,” Olivia said with mock smugness. “Also, we’re having spaghetti night, in case you were wondering.”</p><p>Alex smiled. “I approve and from what you said on our first date, Noah probably will too.”</p><p>“He already gave me his approval. Loudly,” Olivia said with a small laugh. “So, you are good for later?”</p><p>“I should be,” Alex said. “What time?”</p><p>“Five o’clock maybe?” Olivia suggested. “Also, my friend Rafael, the one that you thought I was married to, might be there when you arrive. The less of a personal life he has, the more he tries to intrude upon mine, but luckily he has some social event so he won’t be intruding for as long as he would presumably like to.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Alex replied with a smile.</p><p>- NYPD SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT-</p><p>“Are you sure I’m doing the right thing?” Olivia asked Rafael as she paced around her office. “I mean, I think I’m doing the right thing, but what if it turns out that I’m not doing the right thing and Alex and I don’t work out and Noah ends up being screwed up because our relationship didn’t work out!”</p><p>“Since when am I your therapist?” Rafael asked, quite unsympathetically.</p><p>“Rafa!” Olivia admonished. “I need your help! Am I doing the right thing?”</p><p>Rafael paused, seemingly thinking. “Are you serious about Alex?” he asked after a moment.</p><p>“Yes,” Olivia said, playing with a file folder and studiously avoiding making eye contact with Rafael.</p><p>“Is she serious about you?” he continued, his glare practically boring into her.</p><p>“I think so,” Olivia said. “She doesn’t seem like the type to start relationships that aren’t serious or to have flings.”</p><p>“Then I think you’re making the right choice,” Rafael said. “She doesn’t seem to be bothered that you have a kid, and honestly that’s probably half the battle.</p><p>Olivia was about to respond when the door swung open.</p><p>“Captain?” Fin interrupted, before pausing when he saw Rafael. “Sorry, did I interrupt?”</p><p>“No, you’re fine,” Olivia replied. “What is it?”</p><p>“The Bradshaw case? I think we have a lead,” Fin said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kat added, coming up next to Fin. “The DNA we found on Sarah came back from the lab.”</p><p>“And?” Olivia asked expectantly.</p><p>“It matched a retired teacher named Arnold Baker,” Kat said. “Do you want us to check him out?” </p><p>“Yes please,” Olivia responded. </p><p>As Fin and Kat left, Olivia turned back to Rafael. “So you think I’m doing the right thing?” she confirmed once again.</p><p>“Yes,” Rafael said. “Please stop asking, self-doubt is unbecoming on you.”</p><p>Olivia glared at him. “Better than screwing Noah up for life,” she replied.</p><p>Rafael rolled his eyes. “Will you need that warrant for that teacher, Baker?”</p><p>“Probably,” Olivia responded. “Can you get one?”</p><p>“Since the DNA was a match, yes,” Rafael replied. </p><p>“I’ll text Fin and Kat then to let them know that I have a warrant,” Olivia said, following Rafael out of the room.</p><p>Olivia paused as she spotted Amanda on the phone at her desk, talking animatedly to someone. “Is it just me, or has Amanda been happier than usual recently?” she asked Rafael.</p><p>Rafael shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, maybe she’s found someone to father her next child.”</p><p>Olivia snorted. “<i>Rafael!</i>” she admonished amusedly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Rafael replied flippantly. Olivia rolled her eyes but chose not to respond.</p><p>“So I get to meet Alex tonight?” Rafael confirmed with Olivia.</p><p>“Five minutes,” Olivia said. “You can talk to her for five minutes so that you stop bothering me about her, but <i>that’s all</i>.”</p><p> “I don’t bother you,” Rafael complained.</p><p>“Also,” Olivia began. “If you scare her off I will <i>personally</i> murder you in an embarrassing and painful way using the techniques that I’ve learned working in sex crimes for over 20 years.”</p><p>“Lovely,” Rafael responded. “I am a pleasant person and am offended that you think I’d scare your young, pretty girlfriend away from you. I’m also personally shocked you haven’t already done that yourself.”</p><p>Olivia just rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a warrant to get?” she asked tiredly.</p><p>- RESIDENCE OF OLIVIA BENSON -</p><p>Alex stood outside the apartment nervously, checking and rechecking the address she had written down, just to ensure that she was in fact going to the right place.</p><p>Shifting uncomfortably, she finally gathered the courage to knock on the door.</p><p>Soon after, it swung open, and Alex was greeted by a smiling Olivia.</p><p>“Hey,” Olivia greeted her softly.</p><p>“Hi,” Alex replied, a little more nervous than she had expected.</p><p>“Come in,” Olivia said, leading her into the living room. “You’ve met Rafael,” she continued, gesturing at the man.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted.</p><p>“Hi,” Alex said, smiling at him.</p><p>“Do you want to meet Noah?” Olivia asked as she took Alex’s coat.</p><p>“If he wants to,” Alex said as she put her purse down on the counter.</p><p>“Noah!” Olivia called. ”Come here for a second?”  </p><p>“Yeah?” a young, curly-haired, boy asked as he came out of what Alex assumed was his bedroom.</p><p>“I have someone I’d like you to meet,” Olivia said with a smile. “This is Alex, my girlfriend.”</p><p>Noah examined Alex for a second, before nodding in what Alex hoped was approval. </p><p>“Hi Alex!”  he said enthusiastically. “I’m Noah!”</p><p>“Hi Noah,” Alex said gently. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”</p><p>“You too,” Noah said with a smile. </p><p>“Would it be okay if Alex stayed for dinner?” Olivia asked.</p><p>“Sure!” Noah said. </p><p>“Good,” Olivia replied. “Dinner will be in around 20 minutes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah said agreeably.</p><p>As Noah went back into his bedroom, Alex and Olivia both let out small sighs of relief.</p><p>“If only everyone liked me as much as Noah,” Alex said with a small laugh. “He is really cute though Liv.”</p><p>“I know,” Olivia said proudly. “I’m going to check on the spaghetti.”</p><p>“Do you need help?” Alex offered.</p><p>“No, thank you though!” Olivia replied, leaving Rafael and Alex alone.</p><p>After a beat of awkward silence, Alex turned to Rafael. “So, what do you do?” she asked casually.</p><p>“I’m the Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan SVU.”</p><p>“So you work with Liv then?” Alex asked in reply</p><p>Rafael nodded. “You work at a bookstore, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex replied. “Although I actually used to be a corporate lawyer.”</p><p>“Ran for the hills?” Rafael asked with a small laugh. “I can’t say I blame you, I've considered leaving many times myself.”</p><p>“Prosecuting must be hard,” Alex said. “I almost went there myself and sometimes I wish I did. I think a kid that works at my store is actually going that route though and I’m interested to see how he does.”</p><p>A spark of interest lit up in Rafael’s eyes. “Really? Sometimes I have law school students shadow me? Who is it?”</p><p>“Dominick Carisi Jr? He asks people to call him Sonny though-” Alex stopped as she noticed the expression on Rafael’s face, which was somewhere between embarrassment and awkwardness.</p><p>“Yes, I know him,” he said stiffly, as a strange look passed fleetingly across his face.</p><p>Alex raised her eyebrows at him and made a mental note to ask Carisi about him later.</p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom, could you two please keep an eye on the spaghetti?” Olivia broke in, coming up next to them.</p><p>“Sure,” Alex and Rafael replied in unison.</p><p>The awkwardness returned as the pair made their way to the spaghetti in silence.</p><p>“Alex,” Rafael began. “As Liv’s best friend, I’d like to warn you.”</p><p>“Yes?” Alex asked, slightly confused.</p><p>“Liv seems strong on the outside, but she’s more vulnerable than she looks. She’s gone through a lot and deserves some happiness. You seem like you might be the person to give her that happiness and for both of your sakes, I hope you are. If you hurt her or Noah though, there will be hell to pay, from both me and Liv. If this relationship is not serious for you, I advise that you end it now before anyone gets hurt.”</p><p>Alex swallowed. “I understand your concern, but I would like to make it abundantly clear that I  view this as a serious relationship and care deeply about both Liv and Noah, even though I just met him. I hope that I can give her all the happiness and love because I agree that she deserves that,” she replied, her voice determined.</p><p>“Good,” Rafael replied as Oliva exited the bathroom.</p><p>“Bonding?” she asked amusedly, noticing the serious looks on their faces.</p><p>“We’re going to prom together,” Rafael announced.</p><p>“You make an adorable couple,” Olivia replied with a small laugh.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have a social obligation and must leave. Goodbye Alex,” Rafael said, giving her a small approving smile. </p><p>“Bye Liv,” he continued.</p><p>“Bye Rafa,” she replied as she turned off the stove. “Hey Noah,” she called. “Come out and say goodbye to Uncle Rafa please!”.</p><p>Noah raced out and hugged Rafael, must to his discomfort and Alex and Olivia’s amusement. “Bye Uncle Rafa,” he said.</p><p>“Bye Noah,” Rafael replied with a smile.</p><p>“Noah, can you help Alex set the table?” Olivia asked as Rafael left.</p><p>Noah nodded. “I can show her where the dishes are!” he said happily before directing her to the cabinets.</p><p>As Olivia put out the pasta, Alex and Noah set the table.</p><p>“So,” Alex began, fixing her eyes on Noah's. “What do you like to do?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p>“Do you like to play baseball? Video games?” she asked as she set down a plate.</p><p>Noah paused, seemingly thinking. “I dance,” he replied after a second.</p><p>“You dance?” Alex asked as she set down some napkins. “That’s really cool! Do you just dance on your own or do you take classes?”</p><p>“I take classes,” Noah replied, a small hint of pride in his voice.</p><p>“Could you show me?” Alex asked, a smile blossoming on her face.</p><p>“Maybe after dinner,” Olivia cut in as she set down the pasta.</p><p>“Aww,” Noah and Alex pouted. </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but couldn’t completely hide the smile that formed at their antics. “Noah, could you please get the parmesan cheese from the fridge?” she asked.</p><p>Noah nodded and retrieved the cheese from the refrigerator, before setting it down proudly. “Here,”  he said.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” Olivia replied as they sat down.</p><p>“So Noah,” Alex began as they started eating. “Do you like to do anything else apart from dancing?”</p><p>“I like games too,” Noah said through a mouth of spaghetti, causing Olivia to wince.</p><p>“Noah, remember what we said about talking when your mouth is full?” she said as she passed him a napkin.</p><p>“Not to do it!”  Noah replied, his mouth still full of spaghetti.</p><p>Alex stifled a giggle at Olivia’s exasperated expression.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right,” Olivia replied tiredly. “So, do you want to try <i>not</i> speaking with your mouth full?”</p><p>Noah chewed his spaghetti while maintaining eye contact with Olivia, before swallowing.</p><p>“I did it!” he announced.</p><p>Oliva shared another exasperated look with Alex.</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Alex suggested helpfully.</p><p>“<i>Thank you</i>, Alex,” Olivia replied, her tone biting.</p><p>“Here to help,” Alex said with entirely too much self-satisfaction.</p><p>As they ate, Noah and Alex discussed the relative merits of Mario Kart vs. Super Smash Bros, much to Olivia’s bemusement, and argued over whether a Nintendo Switch or a Wii U was the superior console, much to Olivia's amusement. She finally was sent into a fit of laughter at Alex’s hurt face after Noah called the Wii U, “a weird console for old people.”</p><p>“You agree that I’m old?” Alex pouted at Olivia’s amusement.</p><p>“No babe, I would never!”</p><p>Olivia’s statement would have been more touching had she not practically gasped it through her laughs.</p><p>“What is so funny?” Alex asked in frustration, as Noah looked on smugly.</p><p>“I just never would have imagined you getting into a heated conversation over gaming consoled with a seven-year-old,” Olivia replied as she wiped her eyes.</p><p>“It’s not that funny,” Alex said stiffly.</p><p>“It is to me,” Olivia replied, amusement still sparking in her eyes. “Why do you have a Wii U anyway?”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with playing a good game of Smash Bros after a long day at work,” Alex retorted, completely straight-faced.</p><p>“Yeah, if you’re seven!” Olivia replied, her amusement still palpable.</p><p>Alex just shook her head disappointedly. “She just doesn’t understand,” she said with mock sadness to Noah, who nodded commiseratingly. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Olivia began clearing the table, with Alex immediately getting up to help. </p><p>“Thank you,” Olivia said as Alex brought her and Noah’s plates over.</p><p>“No problem,” Alex replied as she grabbed a cloth to wipe off the table with.</p><p>“You really don’t have to do this,” Olivia called as she went to the table. </p><p>“I know, but I want to,” Alex replied firmly.</p><p>After the table was cleared, they had a contentious debate over what movie to watch. Noah insisted upon Finding Nemo, while Olivia wanted to watch The Princess and the Frog, and Alex espoused the merits of watching Tangled. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Noah, and his impressively refined puppy eyes, won.</p><p>“Finding Nemo wins,” Olivia said with great resignation. “Again”.</p><p>Alex had the feeling that Noah frequently requested Finding Nemo, and that Olivia frequently fell victim to his puppy eyes.</p><p>After an illuminating viewing of the movie, in which Noah made his opinions of the characters loudly known, Olivia sent him to get ready for bed.</p><p>“He might have a future as a film critic,” Alex said with no shortage of amusement.</p><p>“He’s certainly opinionated,” Olivia said with a slight eye roll. “You wanna stay the night?”</p><p>A small smile blossomed on Alex’s face. “I certainly wouldn’t be against it,” she said slowly.</p><p>“Good,” Olivia said, as she pulled Alex closer to her. “I think I might enjoy this sleepover,” she said, before kissing her.</p><p>“Ew!” A voice loudly proclaimed from a distance.</p><p>Alex and Olivia immediately broke apart and looked at their disapproving, seven-year-old, spectator.</p><p>“Kissing is gross,” he said, wrinkling his nose. </p><p>“It absolutely is,” Olivia responded, having the decency to look ashamed. “Please never do it.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Noah replied stubbornly. </p><p>“Say goodnight to Alex,” Olivia directed as she and Alex shared an amused look.</p><p>“Goodnight Alex,” Noah replied obligingly.</p><p>“Night Noah,” Alex said with a smile as Olivia led him to his bedroom and tucked him in.</p><p>After Noah was tucked in, Olivia came back out with a smile that was a little bit too mischievous for Alex's comfort.</p><p>“Do you want a house tour?” she asked Alex softly.</p><p>“Depends,” Alex replied. “What room would you focus on in this house tour?”</p><p>“Well,” Olivia said, kissing Alex briefly before continuing.</p><p>“You’ve already seen the kitchen.” </p><p>
  <i>Kiss</i>
</p><p>“The bathroom isn’t interesting.” </p><p>
  <i>Kiss</i>
</p><p>“We wouldn’t want to wake Noah up.” </p><p>
  <i>Kiss</i>
</p><p>“I can show you the bedroom though if you would like?” Olivia’s tone was both innocent and overtly suggestive at the same time.</p><p>Alex kissed her in response.</p><p>“Yes then?” Olivia confirmed as she gently grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. “I really learned a lot from that book I bought earlier today.”</p><p>Alex flushed again at the mere mention of the book.</p><p>Olivia got onto the bed, not letting go of Alex’s hand, and Alex followed behind her.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Olivia asked softly, looking directly into Alex’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” Alex replied, before meeting Olivia’s lips in a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to come to your own conclusions about what happens after this, as me attempting to write smut would be disastrous and scarring for everyone involved. i had a choice between posting this and writing a paper on the merits of various political science theories that is due this weekend... it was not a difficult choice tbh. writing this made me remember how much i love family fluff though, and i might do some one-shots after this story is done. which it will be on tuesday, when chapter 5 is posted. stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. olivia and alex make a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which olivia and alex learn something about their friends and something about themselves (in that order).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: everything belongs to dick wolf/nbc/the actors/not me<br/>*there is a time skip of around 6 months from the last chapter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- RESIDENCE OF OLIVIA BENSON -</p><p>Alex woke up to the scent of bacon and buttery pancakes. Smiling internally, she stayed motionless, allowing herself to bask in the scent of pancakes and the sound of Noah and Olivia laughing. This was happy. She was happy.</p><p>Groaning slightly, she got out of bed and put on a bathrobe, before leaving the bedroom and entering the kitchen.</p><p>Spotting her first, Noah greeted her enthusiastically. “Alex!,” he said, smiling widely from the counter stool. “Mommy is making pancakes!”</p><p>“I can see that,” Alex replied with a smile, bending down to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Hey babe,” Olivia greeted her. “Want a pancake?” </p><p>“Depends,” Alex replied, quickly sharing a sly glance with Noah. “Is it chocolate chip?”</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. “As per Noah’s request, yes.”</p><p>Alex high fived Noah. “Unlike you, Noah has great taste,” she said, giggling at Olivia’s glare. “What?” she protested. “I’m not the one who likes <i>blueberry</i> pancakes!”</p><p>Noah nodded in agreement, as Olivia’s glare intensified. “I’m making the pancakes, I can take them away,” she threatened.</p><p>“Copy that, Captain,” Alex replied, causing Noah to giggle.</p><p>“Is something funny Noah?” Olivia asked, her tone turning stern.</p><p>“No,” Noah replied innocently. “I just thought of something funny.</p><p>“Sure,” Olivia replied as she set down the pancakes on the counter. “Just for your comments, you two will be cleaning up.”</p><p>Alex and Noah pouted, but didn’t protest.</p><p>“Since I have to go to work, are you still okay with Noah shadowing you for the day?” Olivia checked as Noah busied himself with some pancakes.</p><p>“Yep,” Alex confirmed. “I don’t really have to work today so I’ll probably just go in for an hour to check up on things. Noah can probably survive reading for an hour. Maybe I’ll even let him get a book if he’s good,” she said, directing her last sentence at Noah.</p><p>“I’m always good!” he replied, his mouth full of pancakes.</p><p>Olivia sighed. “Is it even worth it at this point?” </p><p>“I’ve got this,” Alex replied quietly before turning to Noah. “Noah, do you know what you did wrong?”</p><p>Noah thought for a second, his brow furrowed in concentration before his eyes lit up in realization. “I spoke with my mouth full!” he replied.</p><p>“Maybe you could say that a little less proudly, but yes,” Olivia replied. “I really don’t want to have to keep telling you this. Can you promise Alex that you won’t do it again?”</p><p>Noah turned to Alex. “I won’t do it again,” he promised solemnly. </p><p>“Good,” Alex replied. “Just remember that I really don’t like it when people break their promises to me.”</p><p>Noah nodded, his eyes wide. “What do you do to them?”</p><p>“I tickle them,” Alex replied as she grabbed Noah and began tickling him.</p><p>“I won’t break my promise, I swear,” Noah gasped out between laughs. </p><p>Satisfied, Alex put him down. “Now how about you get dressed so we can go to the bookstore?”</p><p>“Okay!” Noah replied before racing to his bedroom to get dressed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Olivia said to Alex as Noah left.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Being here. He really likes you, you know?”</p><p>“I know,” Alex replied. “I really like him too.”</p><p>Olivia smiled softly. “I’m going to go to work. Do you and Noah want to meet me there at 5 and then the three of us can do something?”</p><p>“Like what?” Alex asked. </p><p>“Go to the park maybe. Just spend some time together.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Alex replied.</p><p>“Mommy, are you leaving?” Noah asked as he came out of his bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah. I think you and Alex are going to meet me at work later, and then we’ll go to the park together. Does that sound good to you?” Olivia replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Noah said enthusiastically.</p><p>Olivia gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. “Bye baby.”</p><p>“Bye Mommy!” he replied.</p><p>“Bye Alex,” Olivia said as she kissed Alex.</p><p>“Bye babe,” Alex replied with a smile. </p><p>After Olivia left, Alex turned to Noah. “So are you excited to go to the bookstore?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Noah replied with a smile. </p><p>“Just put on your coat and then we can get going,” Alex said.</p><p>- CABOT &amp; NOVAK’S BOOKS -</p><p>“Noah, have you found a book you like?” Alex asked.</p><p>“I like this one,” Noah said as he handed a book to her. </p><p>“Good,” Alex said, scanning the book and buying it before handing it back to him. “How about you sit in that chair over there and read?” she said, pointing to a red chair nestled between some bookshelves that was well in view from the counter.</p><p>“Okay!” Noah replied obligingly.</p><p>After a few minutes, Alex was distracted when Casey walked in with an unfamiliar blonde woman. She watched with interest as Casey and the blonde woman kissed, and opened her mouth to say something, but was beaten to it.</p><p>“Aunt Amanda? Who are you kissing?” </p><p>Three pairs of eyes immediately snapped towards the boy sitting in the red chair.</p><p>“Noah, w- what are you doing here?” “Aunt Amanda” asked quietly, her eyes darting around nervously.</p><p>“Alex brought me here!” Noah said, oblivious to the shock in the room as he happily pointed to Alex. “Later, we’re going to Mommy’s work!”</p><p>“Um, hi,” “Aunt Amanda” said as she came over to Alex. “I’m Amanda Rollins, I work at SVU with Liv.”</p><p>“Hi,” Alex responded. “I’m Liv’s girlfriend, Alex. Alex Cabot.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Amanda said stiffly as Casey joined them. </p><p>“I guess now would be a great time to tell you that Amanda is my girlfriend,” Casey announced. </p><p>“When did you decide that?” Alex asked skeptically. </p><p>“Five minutes ago,” Casey replied. “We’ve been friends with benefits for, like, 6 months though."</p><p>“That’s just great,”  Alex said with a wince. “Was it absolutely necessary for you to tell me that?”</p><p>“Just context!” Casey replied cheerfully. </p><p>“Aunt Amanda, what are you doing here?” Noah asked as he came over to them.</p><p>“Well,” Amanda began. “You know how your mommy and Alex are special friends?”</p><p>“Girlfriends? Yeah,” Noah replied.</p><p>“Casey and I are also girlfriends,” Amanda said.</p><p>“Really? But you’ve had boyfriends before.” Noah stated.</p><p>Amanda closed her eyes, obviously not feeling like explaining bisexuality to a seven-year-old. “Yeah, but you don’t necessarily just have to like girls or boys. Some people, like me, like both girls and boys.”</p><p>“Okay!” Noah replied. Alex liked that he didn't ask many questions. It was a refreshing change from every aspect of her day-to-day life.</p><p>“Noah, how about you go back to reading?” Alex asked. “It probably won’t be long until we can leave.”</p><p>Noah obliged and Alex turned back to Casey and Amanda.</p><p>“Does Liv know about you two?” she asked skeptically.</p><p>“No, we’ll tell her at some point though,” Amanda replied. “We’re still not sure how serious we are, that’s why we weren’t planning on telling anyone yet.”</p><p>“I can probably ask Noah to not talk about it if you want,” Alex offered. </p><p>“That would be great, thanks!” Amanda replied. “I should get to work,” she added, kissing Casey goodbye before leaving.</p><p>“I’m probably going to leave with Noah soon, do you think you could hold down the fort?” Alex asked Casey.</p><p>“Sure,” Casey replied. “So… babysitting?” </p><p>“Be quiet,” Alex replied, blushing slightly despite her biting tone.</p><p>“Domesticity suits you,” Casey said simply, laughing at Alex’s glare.</p><p>Deciding not to respond, Alex just rolled her eyes. Knowing she needed to fulfill Amanda’s request, she went over to Noah.</p><p>“So you know how Aunt Amanda and Casey are special friends now?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Yeah?” Noah replied.</p><p>“Well they’ve decided they don’t want to tell anyone about it, so they were wondering if you could avoid telling anyone?”</p><p>“Even my mom?” Noah asked, upset.</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t worry, if your Mom gets mad, just tell her I made you, that way she’ll get mad at me.” Alex replied.</p><p>“I don’t want her to get mad at you though!” Noah said. “I like you!”</p><p>Alex ignored the happiness she felt at that admission. “I like you too,” she replied. “And don’t worry, I have ways of making your Mom less mad at me, so I don't think she’ll end up being very mad at me for long.”</p><p>“Like puppy eyes?” Noah asked.</p><p>“A little bit,” Alex replied with a small laugh.</p><p>- NYPD SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT-</p><p>“Rollins, you’re late,” Olivia said in a way of greeting as Amanda rushed in.</p><p>“Yeah sorry,” Amanda said. “What do we have?”</p><p>“Girl came in, all roughed up, says that she was raped at a party last night. We have a list of everyone who was there and are going to check alibis and look for witnesses. It was a big party, but we’re looking for anyone who saw the vic go into an empty bedroom with a guy,” Olivia responded.</p><p>“So she went in willingly?” Amanda checked.</p><p>“Yeah and was fine with kissing but then he started to take off her clothes, she said no, and he ignored her.”</p><p>“He’s going to claim that it was consensual,” Amanda said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s our job to prove that it was not. Kat, Fin, you two go pay house visits to everyone on my list.  Amanda, my office please.”</p><p>Kat and Fin obliged, and Olivia led Amanda into her office, not speaking until she shut the door.</p><p>“So why exactly were you late?” Olivia asked.</p><p>“I just got held up sorry,” Amanda replied. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Good,” Olivia replied. “I want you to do a check on the vic, her personal life, any past accusations, the usual. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Amanda replied.</p><p>Olivia sighed as Amanda left, before going in to talk to the victim again.</p><p>A few hours later, Olivia was briefing everyone with the new information Fin and Kat had found when she heard familiar voices coming out of the elevator.</p><p>“And then Finn and Jake- Mommy!” </p><p>Olivia smiled as she saw Alex and Noah entering, hand in hand.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted them. “Did you have fun?” she asked Noah.</p><p>“Yes!” Noah responded enthusiastically.</p><p>“He was just explaining an Adventure Time episode he watched to me,” Alex said, smiling down at him.</p><p>“Guys, this is Alex, my girlfriend,” Olivia said, introducing her formally to the squad. “And you all know Noah.”</p><p>After a chorus of “Hi”s, Olivia turned back to the board to continue presenting the evidence. After she was finished, she turned to the squad.</p><p>“Would you all be able to hold down the fort if I left with Alex and Noah for the day? I’ll stop at Barba’s to ask for the warrants on the way.”</p><p>“We’re good Liv, Have fun with Alex and Noah,” Fin replied.</p><p>Olivia smiled at him. “Thanks Fin,” she said, before popping her head into her office where Alex and Noah were waiting. “You two ready?”</p><p>“Yep,” Alex replied as she and Noah got up to leave.</p><p>On the way out, Olivia explained the plan to them. “I was thinking we’d visit Barba’s office so I can ask him for some warrants, then we can go to the park. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Alex said, before looking at Noah. “Does it sound good to you?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Noah replied enthusiastically.</p><p>Arriving at Hogan Place, Olivia smiled at Carmen. “Hey Carmen, Is Rafael in?”</p><p>“He’s in a meeting right now,” Carmen replied. “But I can see if he’s almost done,” she offered.</p><p>“That’d be great, thanks,” Olivia replied.</p><p>Carmen knocked on Rafael's door. “Mr. Barba, Captain Benson is here.”</p><p>Olivia raised an eyebrow at Alex as they heard hurried scuffling from behind the door.</p><p>“One minute,” Rafael replied, sounding uncharacteristically frazzled.</p><p>“Are you okay Rafael?” she asked, frowning when she received no reply.</p><p>A minute later, Rafael popped out. “What do you want?” he asked, seemingly not registering Alex and Noah’s presence.</p><p>“Can we go in?” Olivia asked. </p><p>“I guess,” Rafael replied. “I was just in a meeting with someone, but it’s fine, he’s leaving.”</p><p>“Yeah,” an unfamiliar voice added as a tall, skinny man appeared next to Barba in the doorway.</p><p>“Carisi?” Alex’s voice was one of both surprise and amusement as she evidently registered the man in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh, hi Alex,” Carisi replied awkwardly. “I was just-”</p><p>“Doing some practicals with Rafael?” Alex asked, laughing.</p><p>Olivia snorted. “Rafael, that is not appropriate workplace conduct,” she added.</p><p>“Well we can’t all live up to the standards of Captain Olivia Benson, the paragon of morality,” Rafael replied lightly. </p><p>“Uncle Rafa, are you and that man special friends like Casey and Aunt Amanda?” Noah added his input, the adults having forgotten that he was there.</p><p>Olivia felt Alex stiffen next to her.</p><p>“Aunt Amanda?” Olivia asked. “Who is she special friends with?”</p><p>“Casey, she works with Alex,” Noah began. “We saw her and Aunt Amanda kissing at the bookstore.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noah confirmed before he frowned. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you though. Alex told me not to.”</p><p><i>“Really?”</i> Olivia asked, her tone turning dangerous as she turned to Alex. “And <i>why</i> is that?”</p><p>“Amanda and Casey just recently developed from on-call special friends to official special friends and want to keep this on the down-low apparently,” Alex replied.</p><p>“Interesting,” Olivia said. </p><p>Rafael and Carisi looked grateful for the shift in conversation, but Alex caught Carisi before he successfully managed to sneak out.</p><p>“I want to know the answer to Noah’s question though,” she said, “<i>Are</i> you two special friends?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Carisi replied at the same time that Rafael replied, “Depends.”</p><p>“Good luck trying to figure that out,” Olivia said. “Rafael, could I please have a warrant for these houses? It’s all in the case file,” she continued, tossing a manilla folder filled with the case information at him.</p><p>“I’ll look through the information and bring the warrant to the squad room later,” Rafael replied.</p><p>“Good,” Olivia replied. “See you later,” she said as she left, Noah and Alex trailing behind.</p><p>“Well, that was informative,” Alex said as soon as they were out of the building.</p><p>“It really was,” Olivia agreed. “So, the park?”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Alex replied.</p><p>It was a nice day for the park, although it was a little crowded.</p><p>“Do you want to find something to eat?” Olivia suggested.</p><p>“We could always just get some hotdogs and eat on the benches,” Alex suggested.</p><p>“Is that alright with you Noah?” Olivia asked.</p><p>Noah nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>Sitting down on the bench with a hotdog, Olivia watched the people in front of them as she listened to Noah talk about how he had beaten all of his friends in Mario Kart.</p><p>“All of them? Really?” Alex asked, playing along with Noah’s enthusiasm. “That’s really impressive! Isn't it Liv?”</p><p>“It’s really impressive,” Olivia replied, despite not knowing anything about the game or how impressive Noah’s accomplishment really was.</p><p>“Do you think we could get ice cream to celebrate?” Noah asked.</p><p>“Focus on you hotdog for now,” Olivia advised him.</p><p>Predictably, after 20 minutes of Noah’s puppy eyes directed at her, Olivia caved and the three of them stopped to get ice cream.</p><p>As Noah walked excitedly while consuming his ice cream, Alex and Olivia stayed a few steps back as they walked together hand-in-hand.</p><p>“I love this,” Alex said as they felt a slight breeze brush them. “I love the atmosphere, the sounds, the sights, and the air. I love all of it.”</p><p>Olivia squeezed her hand before answering. “I love you,” she said softly.</p><p>Alex paused for a second, visibly surprised, before squeezing back. “I love you too. And I love Noah. I want to be with both of you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“Me too,” Olivia replied simply as they continued walking, Noah skipping in front of them.</p><p>“Do you want to move in with Noah and I permanently?” Olivia asked. “So that we can be a family officially?”</p><p>“I would really, really like that,” Alex replied. </p><p>“Hey, Noah?” Olivia called ahead. “Could you wait up for a second?”</p><p>Stopping, Noah obliged.</p><p>“Would you want Alex to move in with us and the three of us to become a family?” Olivia asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Noah replied enthusiastically. “Would Alex become my mommy too then?”</p><p>“I guess so, if both of you are okay with that,” Olivia replied.</p><p>“I want Alex to be my mommy too,” Noah said, before looking at Alex. “Would you be okay with that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alex said softly. “I would <i>definitely</i> be okay with that.”</p><p>As Noah skipped ahead of them, a wave of contentment settled over the three of them. </p><p>Alex smiled at Olivia. “I love you,” she said and Olivia felt the happiest she had ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's a wrap on the story! i'm sorry this chapter was a little bit late, this weekend was hectic, but thank you so much to everyone reading this story! i have 3 stories and a one-shot that i'm working on currently, all at least marginally cabenson and significantly less fluffy (with the exception of the one-shot). since i'm outlining those, hopefully they'll be a bit better plotted than this one, which was written off the cuff and primarily between the hours of 12-3 am but thank you for reading regardless! stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>